


The one with the secret relationship

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both avoiding feelings, Fluff, Gwaine just wants his chair back, M/M, Morgana has a plan, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, like always, untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: "Okay you will not believe what I just saw-" Gwen started entering Gwaine and Arthur's flat. Morgana was sat on the stool by the kitchen counter completely expecting her to come by."Merlin and Arthur having sex." Morgana deadpanned. "Merlin and-How did you know?" Gwen asked frowning in confusion."That's specifically why I'm here and not in there." Morgana simply said. or The Monica and Chandler story from F.R.I.E.N.D.S but told differently and with Merthur of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story guys, based on the friends episode 'the one where they all find out'. Its based on other too but mainly that one. I hope yall enjoy. Apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

He almost blew it. The moment Arthur came back from Paris he almost blew it! Merlin stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth opened to an o in shock. Arthur froze, stunned himself. Everyone else (Gwen, Gwaine, Morgana) who came to meet him at the airport gasped when it happened. What had happened you ask? Well, Arthur _kissed_ Merlin. Not that much of a shock but when your dating in secret it pretty much is.

As soon as Arthur saw Merlin he dropped his luggage and kissed him right there on the spot. He pulled back his eyes wide realising there was more than just Merlin meeting him. He had to pull some serious strings to get out of this one. Luckily Merlin knew Arthur and he had a plan, they had to _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ it. 

"Merlin good to see you." Arthur finally said. He started off a bit shaky but the got more confident as he went along. 

"Gwen!" He smiled pulling. Gwen into a hug and a big smooch. Gwen pulled back first resembling Merlin's original expression. 

"Gwaine!" Arthur kissed him too. Gwaine actually enjoyed it and pinched Arthur's bum. Merlin saw the little wince Arthur gave when that happened making him chuckle. 

"Morgana!" 

"I think I'll just settle for a hug." Morgana stated before hugging her brother. 

"Thank god for that." Arthur chucked as he pulled away. 

"So tell me brother dear how was Paris?" 

"It was good, I learned so many knew things there." 

"I think _that_ was clear." Said Gwen once she was out of shock. 

"I don't mind it." Gwaine winked.

"I'd rather you _not_ kiss me." Merlin scrunched up his nose in disgust but he knew Arthur heard the amusement in his tone. Arthur risked a small glare at him as Arthur knew he enjoyed it but couldn't say anything. Clearly Arthur wasn't amused by this but Merlin couldn't find it funnier. Arthur got himself into this shit. 

"So what else did you learn?" Gwaine enquired as he linked arms with Arthur. 

"Anything I might be interested in?" He winked as he suggestively rubbed Arthurs arm all while dragging him towards the exit of the airport. Merlin felt anger boil in his blood. Sure they were shagging in secret, technically they're dating in secret and shouldn't really be jealous because they haven't talked about commitment and being exclusive but Merlin felt fucking jealous at this moment. He knew how Gwaine was and he didn't want Gwaine on his man. Not that Arthur was his man or his object for that matter. Not that Arthur would go for Gwaine like Merlin still felt envious. 

"Shall we catch up?" Merlin said a little strained. Gwen and Morgana frowned slightly at his tone. "You know to stop Gwaine from defiling Arthur." He chuckled linking his arms with theirs and dragging them off (a little too quickly) after the two. 

....

Arthur could not believe the situation he was in. He supposed it was better than the group finding out about his relationship with Merlin. A week later he was still doing it just so the group wasn't suspicious. They were all hanging out in Merlin's, Gwen's and Morgana's apartment when Lance and Leon arrived ready to go to work with Arthur. 

"You ready?" They asked standing at the door. 

"Yep." He nodded. "Just gonna say goodbye." He got up and he kissed Gwen; he was surprised Lance hasn't punched him yet as Arthur knew he liked Gwen but he was too nice to say or do anything. He then kissed Gwaine who tried to get more but Arthur pulled away quickly. He saved Merlin for last and snuck in two kisses; nice and fast for the others to be satisfied but slow enough for them to enjoy it. Arthur looked at Merlin after their kiss just to get some little reaction from him. Merlin flashed him a small smile making Arthur beam on the inside. 

"Right." Arthur coughed. "See you all later." He headed towards the door and Lance and Leon moved out of his way.

"Oh _stop_ I'm not gonna kiss you guys." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Can't be too sure." Leon laughed. 

....

That phase soon passed. Thank god because Merlin couldn't stand another minute of Arthur kissing other people. Especially Gwaine of all of them. I mean he loved the man but Gwaine is very charming and could steal Arthur away. Not that Arthur was his to steal. 

The next time they were almost caught was when they went to dinner. They had just sat down in their favourite restaurant when the whole gang stopped by. The two immediately untwined their fingers. 

" _H-hey_ guys what are you doing here?" Merlin asked nervously in fear that they might have saw their hand holding. 

"We just went to see a movie and we were going to get food when we saw you guys in here and thought we'd join you guys." Morgana explained.

“Great.” Arthur said sarcastically and forced a smile. Merlin shot him a ‘be cool’ look and Arthur rolled his eyes, with a little sigh to say ‘fine’.

"I thought you had to work late?" Leon questioned grabbing a chair and joining the table.

"I did but I finished earlier than expected and saw Merlin eating alone and joined him." Arthur lied. That was actually a pretty good explanation. Merlin panicked when they turned to him,

"Thought you had papers to grade?" Gwaine raised his brow at him.

"I finished them?" He questioned rather than stated. "I mean yeah I _did_ finish them and I was hungry and that's when Arthur found me here." Merlin added quickly. They seemed to have bought it and all sat down. Relief swept over Merlin. He looked to Arthur who looked equally relived. 

....

The following week they went to Elyan's and Percival's apartment. Merlin had gone into the kitchen to fill up his glass and Arthur had followed behind him. Waiting for the door to close, Arthur gradually moved closer and closer to Merlin. When it shut he captured Merlin’s lips with his own taking everything he could as he didn't know how long they had. 

_"Merlin."_ He growled out. It feels like it's been so long since he's done this.

He spun Merlin around so his back was on Arthur's front. He began to kiss down his neck, licking and nipping at the skin, making his mark so people know Merlin is taken. Merlin tilted his head to the side to give Arthur better angle. Arthur grinned into his neck at the little moans Merlin made. Merlin was enjoying this because his arse was moving back into his crotch. And Merlin could definitely feel Arthur's excitement. Arthur's hand just made it to the waist band if Merlin’s pants when the door swung open. The two jumped, the colour red creeping on their cheeks. 

"We can explain?" Arthur cringed as he turned around wounding who it was that caught them. It was Gwaine. He looked mortified. 

"Oh thank god it's _you_." Merlin breathed out. The two relaxed. Gwaine found out a few days ago when he caught them having sex on his lazy boy. He screamed dropping his beers he just bought and told them to get off; seemingly unphased by the fact that Merlin was on his cock. Of all the years Arthurs lived with Gwaine he's never seen him move so fast. He spent the next day scrubbing his chair, repeating the words _"I'm so sorry they defiled you Ellie."_ over an over while sending the two glares every time they went past or got near the him or the chair. 

"You're lucky it was me and _not_ anybody else." Gwaine warned. "Can't you two control yourselves?" He laughed walking past them to get another beer.

"We can we just-" Arthur tried to defend but he trailed off unable to answer. 

"Just what? Like getting caught? _No?_ I didn't think so." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"You might want to wait a while coming back in." Gwaine looked Arthur up and down (mainly down) and smirked. Arthur looked down to his bulge, yeah he was gonna wait a while. Merlin followed Gwaine out the door.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur hissed just before he did. 

"What? Want them to get suspicious?" He laughed and exited the kitchen. _Fucking hell._  

.... 

Gwaine got his revenge the next week by seducing Percival and having sex on Arthurs lazy boy. Arthur just shrugged and walked into his room like it didn't bother him. It did though he just did that for Gwaine’s sake. He waited until Gwaine was asleep and that when he went out and cleaned the chair. 

....

They must think Morgana is an idiot. I mean any moron could guess that her brother was sleeping with Merlin. Clearly all the secrecy was to dodge their feelings. Morgana rolled her eyes at them from across the table, she knew from day one that they were sleeping together. Other than the fact it was so _obvious_ she saw Arthur sneaking out of Merlin's room one morning. The two were about as subtle as Gwen and Lance's pining puppy dog eyes. They need to sleep together. 

Despite the fact she knew the signs were obvious. First of all; the whole kissing thing Arthur started because he kissed Merlin at the wrong time and place with the wrong people present.

Second; whenever Merlin did laundry so did Arthur.

Thirdly; the dinner they interrupted clearly was a date.

Fourthly; she caught them in the bath once. Not the best thing to walk in on but Merlin claimed he had a long day at work but Arthur was clearly under the water. Bubbles couldn’t cover her brother blonde mop.

Also all the text messages Merlin gets are _clearly_ Arthur. The fact they both have to _"work late"_ or have other stuff going on was also very suspicious.

She also caught one of their phone conversations. Well she says caught she was eavesdropping, they were using the land line to be more discrete and she happened to catch their conversation.

At first it was sex talk which Morgana thought was really uncomfortable because that is her brother and her best guy friend talking about their sex life! _Gross._ After that thought they moved on to what they have done throughout the day and talked about concerns and then random bullshit which made Morgana realise they might actually like each other and not just be boning. The secrecy was just an excuse after all.

But Morgana wasn't so much concerned by that it was the fact her own brother didn't tell her. They always tell each other everything… _mostly._ Morgana is physically hurt by Arthur's betrayal.

So naturally Morgana hatched a revenge plan which only came into play when Gwen found out about the two.

"Okay you will not believe what I just saw-" Gwen started entering Gwaine and Arthur’s flat. Morgana was sat on the stool by the kitchen counter completely expecting her to come by.

_"Merlin and Arthur having sex."_ Morgana deadpanned. 

_"Merlin and-_ How did you know?" Gwen asked frowning in confusion.

"That's specifically why I'm _here_ and not in _there_." Morgana simply said. 

"Do they not realise we can see them from my brother’s place across the road?" 

"Apparently not. I saw them a few weeks ago."

"A _few_ weeks ago? How long has this been going on?"

"About _ten_ months."

_"Ten months?!"_ Gwen exclaimed. "Where have I been?" She mumbled. 

"Yes I know shocker." Morgana commented sarcastically. Not really a shocker if you look for the signs.

"Okay _okay_ so I'm slow. Why didn't you or _Gwaine_ tell us?"

"Gwaine knows?" Morgana asked shocked. That was something she didn't know. Why didn't he come to her or say anything?  He was too good a friend.

"Yeah he was there when we saw it because he and Percival are well-"

"Screwing yes that's old news." 

"And we all were like _‘are Merlin and Arthur arguing again?’_ after seeing them being all dramatic in the window when they started kissing and clothes flew off and well-" Gwen blushed as she trialled off. Morgana got the picture. She had the picture for ten months. And apparently so did Gwaine; probably for not as long though.

"We need to get them to admit it because apparently they don't trust us enough to tell us themselves." 

"How do you suppose we do that."

"You up for a little flirting?" Morgana smirked at her, her eyes sparklingly with amusement.

_"Flirting?"_ Gwen's eyes widened. "With whom?" 

"Arthur of course, I can't do that." Morgana said boredly like it was really obvious. 

" _You_ could flirt with Merlin." Gwen contradicted. 

"Yes but this way I get to mess with my brother." Morgana countered as she stood up. 

"B-but-" Morgana could practically see her heart shattering. 

"Don't worry it won't affect your chances with Lance." Morgana cackled patting the girls blushing cheek as she walked towards the door. 

"L-Lance why would you say that?" Gwen stammered. 

"Oh Hun, you guys aren't fooling anyone. You guys have it bad." Morgana nodded and walked out the door.

_"You guys?"_ Gwen raised her brow. _"Wait does that mean-? Morgana wait come back!"_  

....

A few days later.... 

Arthur ran back to Merlin's apartment red in the face. "What happened to you? You look like a tomato." Merlin chuckled. "Only I get to do that." Merlin kissed him.

_"Gwen."_ Arthur managed to say in between kisses. Merlin could feel the stress slowly untangling in his shoulders as he relaxed into the kiss. 

"What about Gwen?" Merlin pulled back to return to the stove where he was cooking.

"She um-" He coughed. "Flirted with me." He spat out.

"Flirted?" Merlin spun around to face him, his brow raised.

"Yep." Arthur nodded.

" _Our_ Gwen flirted with _you?_ " Merlin said slowly trying to wrap his head around it. 

"She most certainly did." Arthur confirmed. 

"Are you sure it was flirting?" Merlin asked. I mean Arthur could have it wrong, Gwen wouldn't try to get with Arthur that was all in the past. Or so Merlin thought. Yeah it is she's clearly in love with Lance. _Stop panicking Merlin._  

"Positive although she could just be messing." Arthur tried to reassure. It was quite unclear. Arthur was just sitting there when Gwen gave him a predatory look and started to talk about how hot he looked today and how he should keep doing what he was doing. She also felt up his arm just before she left. She that as a clear sign. But Gwen was in love with Lance everyone knew that. 

"Yeah maybe." Merlin frowned deep in thought. His arms were crossed and he was biting his lip. Arthur knew he was worrying.

“Do you find it that hard to believe Gwen would flirt with me?” Arthur teased.

“No I don’t that’s the problem.” Merlin mumbled.

"Hey," Arthur said softly as he walked over to Merlin. "Don't worry about it okay?" He rested his hand on Merlin's cheek making Merlin look him in the eyes. 

"Me and Gwen were over a long time ago, she likes Lance."

"I know." Merlin sighed. Arthur wanted to tell him that Merlin didn't have to worry about Arthur sleeping with anyone else because he only wanted to sleep with Merlin. He didn't bother because as far as their relationship goes it's supposed to be none existent. They have disclosed sleeping with other people but then again they just haven't done so in general.

Ten months with Merlin and something has developed but this secret allows Arthur to be safe away from emotional attachment and fear of rejection even though it's pretty clear Merlin feels the same. Gwen flirting with him opening threatens that and he can't allow it. 

"We'll sort it." Arthur added before kissing Merlin, nice and slow savouring every moment. 

*

Later on that day...

"Anyone want to go to the cinema?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah I'll go." Gwen nodded.

"Sure why not." Lance shrugged. Leon and Elyan nodded in agreement as well.

"Nah I think I'm going to do some laundry; I have lots to do." Merlin excused. Like Morgana was going to believe that. 

“Wanna do it with me?” Merlin asked.

"Yeah I’ll do it with you." Arthur said straight faced but Morgana could see he was dying to smirk. Morgana looked Gwen who was trying to hide her giggle. 

"Oh if you’re doing laundry could you be a star and do mine too Merlin?" Morgana got up and grabbed a giant ass laundry bag from her room and placed it in front of them. 

"And mine." Gwen disappeared into her room only to appear with an equally big bag. That should keep them busy instead of getting busy.

"I don't have enough change." Merlin said. 

"Bag of change." Gwen took it out from her laundry bag. Morgana smirked. They had it all figured out.

"Well have fun with the laundry boys." Morgana grinned trying to contain her laughter as she walked to the door. 

"In a bit mate." Leon grinned patting Arthur's shoulder as he walked passed. The guys saying something similar as they exited the apartment. Gwen was last to leave with Morgana waiting by the door for her.

"See you in a bit _lover_." Gwen winked at Arthur and groped his butt. 

_"Whoa."_ Arthur jumped forward. The two left in a fit of giggles.

"D-Did you see that?!" Arthur spluttered. 

"I did that was some serious groping." Merlin crossed his arms. _Why was Gwen doing this? Unless..._

"She know about us!" Merlin gasped.

"What? No? She can't; did you not just see what happened? Gwen must seriously be into me I mean-" He trailed off; they both know Gwen is into Lance.

"She knows!" The penny dropped. Merlin was going to get to the bottom of this. The two walked _(ran)_ across the hallway to Arthur and Gwaine's apartment where they found Gwaine sat on Percival's lap making out with him. 

"Gwaine I thought you were the only one who knew about the thing!" Merlin hissed.

"I'm sorry _they_ found out." Gwaine answered once he stopped pulling at Percival's lip.

_"They?!"_ Arthur growled. "Who's _they?_ " 

_"Erm-"_ Gwaine smiled sheepishly.

"Morgana, Gwen and I." Percival answered. At least he was honest. 

"They're trying to play us." Merlin spat.

"If Morgana knows then they definitely are."

"Can't we just all confess to each other and be done with the drama?" Gwaine sighed. 

"No." The two snapped in unison.

"They don't _know_ that _we_ know that _they_ know." Merlin grinned.

"We can get them back." Arthur smirked. He knew he liked Merlin for a reason. The two left Gwaine and Percival to make out as they ran across the hallway back to Merlin's apartment.

"Quick phone Gwen they shouldn't be at the cinema yet."

"And say what?" 

"Invite her over to your place we want to get her back lets one up them. Make them think you're interested."

"Okay." Arthur phone rang. He could do this. 

_"Hey babe."_ Gwen answered. Arthur cringed he hated pet names, but that's how he knew it was definitely a ploy. 

"Hey Guinevere I've been thinking about you all day."

_"Huh?"_

"How about you and I hook up Saturday night. You can pinch my arse and more…?" He offered suggestively. 

_"What?"_ Gwen choked. 

"I want you to come to my flat and we can do _stuff_." He clarified. Merlin nodded, grinning mischievously at him knowing they had her. 

_"Um I'll get back to you."_ Gwen hung up. They totally had her. 

....

"He wants me to come over tomorrow and do stuff. Feel his arse and more!" Gwen panicked. _She couldn't handle this!_ Why couldn't she be flirting with Lance instead?

"What? He wouldn't do that to Merlin?" Morgana questioned. Yeah why would Arthur cheat? _Wait a minute...._ Morgana must have thought of the same thing because she frowned. She took out her phone and dialled. 

*

"Gwaine don't answer." Percy groaned thrusting his hips forward. 

"I wasn't-going-too." Gwaine grumbled around Percy's cock. Percy grinned and settled down to enjoy the rest of Gwaine's treat when his phone began to ring. 

"Perce don't-" Gwaine grumbled. 

"Hello." 

"The fuck?" Gwaine pulled off with a growl. 

"You're busy," He whispered with a grin pushing Gwaine's pouting face back down. 

_"Percy is Gwaine there?"_

"He's caught up on something." Percy answered. 

_"He's sucking you off."_ Morgana deadpanned. 

"W-Well-I m-mean-" Percy spluttered. 

_"Percy it's okay."_ Morgana cackled. _"You know don't you?"_

"Know what?" Percy raised his brow shooting a concerned look to Gwaine who reflected his expression. Gwaine stood up and went near the phone to hear her.

_"Two friends one window."_ Morgana abbreviated.

"Ah yes."

_"Do they know we know?"_

"Um-no?" 

_"Perce?"_ Morgana dragged out warningly. 

"They know you know." Percy reluctantly answered. 

_"Excellent thanks Percy don't tell them we know they know we know."_

"Can't we stop all the secrets?" 

_"No we can't."_ He could practically hear Morgana smirk. _"Bye Percy dear."_ And she hung up.

"Well this should be fun." Percy grinned. 

"It will certainly be entertaining." Gwaine laughed before dragging Percy's into a sloppy kiss. 

....

"They know we know," Morgana growled. Gwen frowned, deflated. 

"How dare they try to mess with us! _Mess with me!"_ Morgana barked. Her brother was good and Merlin was even better but they were doing this. Morgana smirked. 

"They don't _know_ we know _that_ they know _we_ know." Morgana clarified. 

"So many complications." Gwen laughed. 

"Phone Arthur back they think they have us but guess again boys." Morgana cackled. Gwen sniggered as she dialled Arthur's phone. 

....

Arthur jumped at the sound of his phone ringing.

"It's Gwen." Arthur stated and Merlin froze.

"Answer _answer_." Merlin hissed. Arthur coughed and press answer. 

"Guinevere have you thought about my offer?" Arthur said. His tone was a little more seductive than anticipated. 

_"Yes and I accept I want to come over."_

"Y-You do?" Arthur stammered. His heart raced. No way Gwen would be up for this. 

_"I do and I'm looking forward to us having sexual intercourse."_ Gwen purred. 

“What?” Arthur choked.

_“You heard me.”_

"Alright then see you tomorrow." Arthur said quickly and awkwardly as he put the phone down. 

"Tomorrow?!" Merlin squeaked, collapsing against the kitchen counter. 

"She's looking forward to us having _sex!_ " Arthur panicked. He had not signed up for this. He couldn't cheat on Merlin with Gwen! And he knew Merlin wouldn’t have him do that.

"You're gonna have to get with Gwen." Merlin said quietly but loud enough just for him to hear. 

"What?!" Arthur turned to Merlin who stood up straight determination in his eyes. 

"You're on my _team_ I don't lose especially not to Morgana." Merlin stressed.

"Hey that's my line." Arthur pouted. 

"Siblings first but me and Morgana have been having competitions since sports day in primary." Merlin announced. It was true, they were the best of friends but as soon as they got put on different teams they became mortal enemies. That is until Gwen's team won and they were best friends again. The two always have competitions after that always trying to beat each other. Friendly games of course although some can get ugly. 

"So I have to sleep with Gwen?" Arthur cringed. Gwen was lovely and very pretty and one of his best friends and his ex but he couldn't sleep with Gwen. Well he could but he wouldn't do that to Merlin. 

"If it comes down to it yes." Merlin insisted.

_"Merlin-"_ Arthur sighed. 

"But it shouldn't come down to it because she's going to back out first." Merlin grinned mischievously, stepping closer to Arthur. 

"How can you be sure?" Arthur raised his brow. 

"Because like is said; you're on _my_ team." Merlin stepped closed wrapping his arms around. 

"We'll win." He leaned in.

"You sure?" Arthur pulled back slightly. 

"You're a fighter," Merlin assured. _"My fighter."_ He whispered with a grin, closing the gap. Arthur kissed Merlin like it was the last time he would get to do so. Because that's what if felt like. If he didn't back down, he may end up sleeping with her and losing Merlin because he was too damn stubborn. And if he doesn't sleep with Gwen he would lose Merlin anyway for being too weak and backing down. He had to win this not for him but for Merlin. Merlin's the best damn thing that's ever happened to him.

....

The next day....

"You guys better be quick in there I want my apartment back." Gwaine complained as Arthur and Merlin pushed him out the door. 

"We will." They assured. 

"Go see Percy." Arthur suggested as he closed the door. Gwaine sighed and walked over to the girls and Merlin's apartment. 

"Are they ready?" Morgana asked as soon as he entered.

"Preparing." He answered walking over to the couch and dropping down.

"You ready?" Morgana turned to Gwen who walked out of her bedroom in a nice red body fit zip up dress. 

"Uh-huh." She nodded nervously. Gwaine could tell she was most definitely not ready. 

"How do I look?" She asked.

_"Fuckable."_ Gwaine winked.

"He's right I'd fuck you." Morgana confirmed.

"To me this whole thing is stupid you guys should have just been honest with each other." Gwaine spoke the truth.

"Tell that to Arthur; he's the one who didn't _tell_ me in the first place." Morgana grumbled. 

"Well take champagne. He hates it but will drink it in social events. It gets him drunk quicker and more likely to tell the truth." Gwaine informed them.

"Of course champagne!" Morgana smirked. "Champagne was what ruined our uncles wedding two years ago." 

"How exactly?"

"Arthur had just broken up with what's her face-"

_"Vivian."_ Gwen corrected. 

"Yeah and he started drinking before the wedding and then started drinking champagne at the dinner and when he did his best man toast well he started spitting out truthful shit my uncle told him." She explained. 

"Oh yeah I remember Arthur coming home that night and he was laughing hysterically because he almost split up the happy couple." 

"Yes as bad as it sounds it was very entertaining." Morgana sniggered at the memory. 

"Sounds it." Gwen agreed. 

"Anyway wine glasses." Morgana searched through their cupboards. She grabbed two of the posh glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Here take this. You'll be fine." She pushed them into Gwen's hands who took them awkwardly. Morgana then led her across the hall to Gwaine's and Arthur's door. 

"I'll try to listen from here." Morgana assured. Because let's face it the walls are quite thin in this building. Morgana knows it unfortunately.

Gwen nodded and breathed out as she knocked on the door.

*

"Don’t be nervous you're on my team you'll win."

"Your teams always do this kinda stuff?" Arthur teased. There was a knock on the door.

"Just go and get some." Merlin prompted kissing him before running into the bathroom. He could do this totally. _Easy peasy_ he told himself. _Piece of piss_. He breathed out and shook a little to take off the tension before opening the door. 

"Guinevere, you look radiant." Arthur complimented. She really did, if Arthur wasn't with Merlin he would have probably gone through with tonight. Not that he wouldn't anyway I mean he and Merlin _aren't_ -he doesn't want to lose-and _ugh he doesn't know._ He could just see Morgana trying to hide at the side of the door. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course she would be listening.

"I brought Champagne." Gwen announced putting the glasses and bottle on the counter. 

"Want some?"

"Sure." Arthur accepted.

"So we're doing this?" Gwen asked as she poured the drinks. 

"Yep. Are you sure?" Arthur retorted. 

"I want this to happen." Gwen shot back. A determined look in her eyes. 

Arthur grabbed his glass and started to drink it very quickly. Gwen too was on a mission with her glass. 

"Tasty." Arthur gasped out when he finished. 

"Hmm." Gwen concurred just finishing her glass.

"More?" She offered. 

"Oh god yes." Arthur practically begged. "I'll put on some music." 

"Okay."

Arthur played Gwaine's sex playlist. Gwaine always plays these songs when he's getting laid. The first song on the track had to be the cheesiest; _Marvin Gaye's Let's Get it on_. 

"Appropriate song for what we're about to do." Gwen smirked.

"Yes it is." Arthur put on his best come hither look. 

"Maybe I should dance for you." Gwen grinned strutting her way over to him, her finger running along the breakfast bar seductively as she walked round it to get to him. Arthur just froze as Gwen started to dance suggestively around him. She even did a slut drop on him! Her but touched his manhood!

"Err," Arthur coughed moving back. "Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" Arthur asked huskily.

_"Really?"_ He heard the panic in her tone.

"Oh you don't want too?" Arthur asked a little smirk appearing on his face. He had her.

"N-No-no." Gwen stuttered. Arthur knew she didn't want to but was fighting as well. "I just want you to strip me naked and rub lotion all over me." Gwen blurted.

"I'll go get the lotion." Arthur said simply and walked _(ran)_ to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

"It is getting out of hand. She wants me to rub lotion on her!" 

"She's bluffing." Merlin assured, grabbing the lotion off the shelf.

"She's not backing down; she did a slut drop on me!"

"Just go out there and seduce the arse off of her." Merlin gave him the lotion.

"Did you clean up in here?" Arthur looked around.

"Go!"

*

Meanwhile outside...

"He's not backing down he went to get lotion." Gwen explained. She wasn't sure how long she could do this. 

"My brother's weak remember you made him when you wouldn't be his valentine!" 

"That was like year 6!" There was no way he could still be hurt by that. 

"So he's still a weakling you can do it!" Morgana reassured. _Yes, she could do this_. _Just break him._

"You guys still not done yet? Percy is coming round soon and I want my room." Gwaine groaned. 

"The sooner Gwen breaks my brother the sooner you can get in." Morgana stated.

"Here." Gwaine perked up and zipped her dress all the way down.

"Gwaine!" Gwen shrieked. _What the hell was he playing at?_  

"Arthur is awkward with people half naked who he isn't dating." 

"Good point we'll use that."

"Nice underwear by the way." Gwaine whistled and winked at her. Gwen blushed. 

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Now get back in there."

*

"Oh you're Leaving?" Arthur asked as he saw Gwen at the door. Relief washed through him at the thought of this being over. 

"Not without you, _lover_." Gwen said and turned around. Arthur dropped the lotion bottle on the floor. _Whoa that was one half naked Gwen._  

"So this is my underwear I picked out especially for you." Gwen purred stalking over to him.

"It's very nice." Arthur stammered. It was very nice but Arthur found himself very awkward. 

"I'm very happy we're gonna have all the sex." Arthur said trying to be confident but it dropped with nerves.

"You should be I'm very bendy." She winked blowing him a kiss. _Oh she was good_.

"Well I'm going to _kiss_ you now."

"Not if I do it first." Arthur shot back. Not very seductive but he panicked alright. Gwen grabbed Arthur's arse and he gasped when she did. He was about to put his hand on her breast but he changed his mind at the last second and put it on her shoulder. Gwen challenged him by pulling him closer putting her other hand on his hip. He then closed the gap between their bodies by pulling her closer with his other hand on her waist. 

"Here _it_ comes." Gwen narrated.

_"Yep."_ Arthur gulped. Her face grew closer to his and he just about pushed his to hers. Their lips connected but Arthur didn't close his eyes. Nor did Gwen. He was curling slowly into a ball of tension and awkwardness. The two had a stare off as they kissed but Arthur couldn't take it anymore it felt wrong. He couldn't do it to Merlin. 

"Okay _okay_ you win!" Arthur pulled back. "I can't sleep with you!" 

Gwen grinned triumphantly. "And _why_ not?"

"Because I'm in _love_ with Merlin!" Arthur blurted before he knew he was even saying it. 

"What?" Gwen gasped. 

*

Merlin was listening intently. He could hear the build up to the kiss. God they were both awkward. Merlin could have done it no problem. Well he couldn't have but he could have done it better than Arthur.

He could hear the kissing noises and it made him cringe and his gut curl. As much as he loved winning he loved Arthur more. _He loved Arthur!_ And he was letting him have sex with another woman. 

"Okay _okay!_ " Arthur cried out. _Wait a minute what's is he-?_ "I can't sleep with you!" He heard Arthur cave; _weakling._

"And why not?" Gwen asked smugly. 

"Because I'm in love with Merlin!" Arthur spat. Merlin's eyes bulged. _What?_ He opened the bathroom door.

"What?" Gwen gasped just as Morgana and Gwaine walked in with equally shocked faces. 

_"I love him,_ _I'm in love with Merlin!"_ Arthur pointed at him. Merlin felt a whole load of emotions well within side him. His heart raced, his stomach had butterflies and his eyes were leaking. Merlin walked over to him with tears eyes and a watery grin.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur said more calmly.

"I love you too." Merlin whispered and jumped into his arms to kiss him. This was perfect Merlin wouldn't have this declaration any other way. He loved Arthur and Arthur loved him. 

_"Aww you guys."_ Gwaine gushed. 

"I just thought you were doing it not in love." Gwen cooed. 

"Called it!" Morgana smirked. The two pulled apart and they grinned at each other. Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders and Merlin snaked his arm around Arthurs waist, snugging into him.

"Congrats Gwen quite a competitor." Arthur stuck out his hand and Gwen shook it. 

"Thanks."

"And you're still half naked." 

_"Oh god."_ She blushed and started to zip her dress back up. 

"I'm glad my plan got you to admit your feelings for each other." Morgana commented. "I didn't expect your feelings to be love but _c'est le vie."_

"Of course this _would_ have been some plan of yours; you always go to some extremes to get what you want." Arthur spat. She always does. But Merlin was used to it by now. She once ate raspberries which she is allergic to just to get Merlin to talk to the nurse who worked there that he liked at the time. 

"Ah yes but if it weren't for me you two would have been dodging your feelings forever." Morgana said.

"That is true." Merlin agreed resting his head in the crook of Arthur's neck. 

"See you _need_ me." Morgana smirked.

"Not right now I don't." Arthur laughed. "Now if you excused us ladies and Gwaine, Merlin and I are going to celebrate our new found love." Arthur smiled down wistfully at Merlin.

" _Eww_ that's my que to leave." Morgana scrunched up her nose. "Maybe I'll invite Leon over," She pondered to herself. "Toodles." And she left.

"And I am going to find Lance."

"Yeah go and jump him in your dress." Merlin supported. 

"I am. You two inspired me because if you two won't act on your feelings neither will Lance so I need to give him that push." Gwen said. "In a bit guys." And she left.

"I'm getting food and sitting in my chair till Percy comes. So into your room boys." Gwaine informed. 

"We're going." Arthur chuckled and led Merlin to his room. Merlin was happy. They were out and they were in love what more could he ask for. 

"All that to get us to address our feelings." Arthur laughed in disbelief. 

"Well you know Morgana she likes to mess with you as well." Merlin closed the door. 

"Unfortunately I do. We should have just admitted we loved each other." Arthur suggested. 

"And miss all the drama?" Merlin grinned him. 

"True." Arthur turned to him. "Let’s make our own drama right now." Arthur smirked backing Merlin into the door. 

"I don't think many people will watch it."

"They might do, its bout to get very _saucy_." 

"Ooo do we have ketchup?" Merlin joked. 

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes with a grin before shutting Merlin up his way. Snogging him until he physically can't talk. Just the way Merlin likes it. 


End file.
